womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riyoko Ikeda
Riyoko Ikeda (池田 理代子 Ikeda Riyoko; born December 18, 1947) is a Japanese manga artist and singer. She is included in the Year 24 GroupThorn, Rachel Matt. "A History of Manga" (archive.org), Animerica: Anime and Manga Monthly, vol. 4. Published 2005. Archived 24 Nov 2012. She was one of the most popular Japanese comic artists in the 1970s, being best known for The Rose of Versailles. Life & Career Ikeda was a philosophy major and a member of the Democratic Youth League of Japan.Anan, Nobuko. "The Rose of Versailles: Women and Revolution in Girls' Manga and the Socialist Movement in Japan", The Journal of Popular Culture. 47 (1): 41–63. Published Feb 2014. She has written and illustrated many shōjo manga, many of which are based on historical events, such as the French Revolution or the Russian Revolution. Her use of foreign settings and androgynous themes made The Rose of Versailles and Orpheus no Mado enormous successes.Stefansson, Halldór. "Foreign myths and sagas in Japan: the academics and the cartoonists" in Beyond Boundaries: Understanding, Translation and Anthropological Discourse, p. 88, edited by Gísli Pálsson. Berg Publishers, 1994. (ISBN 1859730213) Her most famous manga is The Rose of Versailles also known as Lady Oscar in Europe. This manga, loosely based on the French Revolution, has been made into several Takarazuka musicals and into an anime series and a live-action film. After Rose of Versailles concluded, Ikeda wrote articles for Asahi Shimbun. In the 2000s Ikeda studied at a music school and became a singer. Her voice is in the soprano range. She made a comeback to the comic industry as a scenarist in 1999. Her recent manga includes Der Ring des Nibelungen. It is a manga version of the opera written by Richard Wagner. In 2008, she received France's Ordre national de la Légion d'honneur for her contribution to Japan's cultural awareness of France,"'Rose of Versailles' Ikeda Receives France's Top Honor", Anime News Network. Published 12 Mar 2009. Accessed 18 Dec 2017. and she has been a guest of the 2011 Angoulême International Comics Festival.Fallaix, Olivier. "Riyoko Ikeda au festival d'Angoulême" (archive.org), Animeland. Published 17 Nov 2010. Archived 20 Nov 2010. Bibliography *''Bara Yashiki no Shōjo'' (1967) — short story *''Soyo Kaze no Mary'' — short story *''Francesca no Shouzou'' (1969) *''Sokoku ni Ai o'' (1969) *''Freesia no Asa'' (1970) *''Futari Pocchi'' (1971) *''Ikite te Yokatta!'' (1971) *''Jinchouge'' (1971) *''Mariko'' (1971) *''Sakura Kyou'' (1972) *''Berusaiyu no Bara'' (1972) — The Rose of Versailles *''Shiroi Egmont'' (1973) *''Yureru Soushun'' (1973) *''Shōko no Etude'' (1974) *''Oniisama e'' (1975) *''Orpheus no Mado'' (1975) *''Claudine'' (1978) *''Ayako'' (1980) *''Epitaram: A Wedding Song'' (1981) *''Aoi Zakuro'' (1983) *''Jotei Ecatherina'' (1983) *''Berusaiyu no Bara Gaiden'' (1984) — extra chapters for The Rose of Versailles *''Eikou no Napoleon – Eroica'' (1986) *''Glass no Yami'' (1987) *''Mijo Monogatari'' (1988) *''Kasuganotsubon - Kefuzo Kataku o'' (1989) *''Porando Hishi Ten no Hate Made'' (1991) — Poland's Secret Story: To the Borders of Heaven *''Shoutoku Taishi'' (1991) *''Fuyu no Shukusai'' (1997) *''Elizabeth'' (1999) — text only; art by Erika Miyamoto *''Niberunku no Yubiwa'' (2000) — Der Ring des Nibelungen *''Ikeda Riyoko the Best: Ai to Tatakau Onnatachi'' (2001) *''Falcon no Meikishu'' (2004) *''Ai wa Waltz ni Nosete'' (2005) *''BeruBara Kids'' (2006) — The Rose of Versailles Kids (parody) *''Haru no Yuki'' (2006) — Spring Snow *''Taiyou Shijinki'' (2007) *''Taketori Monogatari'' (2014) Sources Category:Japanese Creators Category:Manga Category:Year 24 Group Category:1947 Births